dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaido
Kaido is a recurring antagonist in Devil Reborn Redux. He is a former delinquent who once allied with the Stray Devil Eliade (albeit under coercion) in her plot to murder Shirou. He was later recruited into the Khaos Brigade after awakening his Sacred Gear, Flame Shake, having temporarily served under Kokabiel as part of a mission under the alias "Blaze". He is also the one who caused Shirou to lose his left arm. Appearance Kaido is a young man with mid-length black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a red bandanna over his head and is usually dressed in his wrinkled student uniform. As "Blaze", he wore black robes, boots, and gloves, wearing a white half-mask over the top half of his face. Personality Kaido has a rough and vulgar personality albeit with more principles than most delinquents, showing more honor and camaraderie with his friends and subordinates. He is usually passive and wise-cracking similarly to Shirou, proving to be lighthearted even in otherwise serious situations. He can even prove to be outright friendly towards others. He possesses a terrible grudge against Shirou for injuring his girlfriend, Marie, having shattered her arm which led to her depression and subsequent suicide attempt, and has an incredible desire to kill Shirou, having even agreed to work under Eliade after she murdered several of his friends in order to send him to his demise. However, in situations unrelated to Shirou, he possesses a strong sense of morals, refusing to engage in illicit activities such as murder or theft. He also has a strong distaste for cold-blooded murderers such as Freed, referring to him as "disgusting". A person of gray morality, Kaido desires nothing more than to make Shirou suffer for what he's done and avenge Marie. History Kaid used to be a delinquent and the leader of a popular gang, the Yellow Diamonds. After meeting and falling in love with a young pianist who would inevitably become his girlfriend, Marie, he turned his group in a more positive direction, proving to be more vigilantes than thugs. Their first major target: The Demon King of Kuoh, Shirou Fujimura. However, despite their overwhelming number advantage, Kaido and his group were beaten mercilessly by Shirou, who had been incredibly agitated to the point he continued beating Kaido even after he was downed. In order to protect Kaido, Marie intervened, cutting Shirou with a pocket knife. In a blind rage, Shirou beat her to the ground, continuing until after he shattered her arm. The resulting injury damaged the nerves in Marie's arm, preventing her from ever being able to play the piano properly again. In a fit of depression, she engaged in a suicide attempt which would fail and result in the loss of her legs. As a result, from fury, guilt, and grief, Kaido developed an intense grudge against Shirou and desires nothing more than his painful, gruesome death. Powers & Abilities Skilled Combatant: Kaido has proven himself to be a skilled combatant, able to combine physical prowess with his Sacred Gear's abilities in order to rival that of Shirou and Kiba. Immense Speed: As a result of training from the Khaos Brigade, Kaido is able to match the speed of a Knight. Immense Strength: As a result of training from the Khaos Brigade, Kaido is able to injure even a Devil in hand-to-hand combat. Equipment Flame Shake: Kaido's Sacred Gear which allows him to conjure and manipulate fire. He has shown a fair proficiency in its use, able to rival even the ice properties of Shirou's Canis Regalia. * Hitodama: Kaido conjures a dozen balls of fire bearing golden yellow eyes and impish grins that continue flying through the air until they have been destroyed or hit their target. * Yamata-no-Orochi: Kaido conjures eight, serpent-like tendrils that whip about, burning anything they come into contact with. Trivia Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Devil Reborn Redux Category:Khaos Brigade